Otterpaw/song
Otterpaw is a lithe light brown tabby she-cat with swirly stripes and white belly, muzzle, paws and warm amber eyes. She has a white tail tip, and a torn ear tip. [Alternative: Same fursona, but with green eyes] Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Personality Kind, smart she-cat with a good heart and a positive personality. Otterpaw is clever and smart, but also silly and funny. She tries to be as active as she can, participating in NTA and going on BlogClan everyday after school. On The Blog She joined BlogClan on September 24, 2017. She had been stalking BlogClan before they moved camps, but she was way too afraid to join. Otterpaw participates in NTA, and tries to be there early (although, sometimes swim meets get in the way!) On the Warriors Games Page, she hosts/hosted some games, like Regular NTA, Mixed Games, First Leaf-Bare (cancelled), Life In The Tribe, and Regular NTW. On Live Chat, she tries to come on any time she can. She comments everyday, and there was only one day that she didn't come on BlogClan at all, because she had a BIG science test to study for. It hurt. Fanfiction Fanfiction * The New Group * Our Ancestors' Curse One-Shot * Where My Loyalty Belongs (Completed!) Blog-Fics * Disappeared Friends BlogClan Friends None Feel free to add yourself, and the link to your page! * Dawnpaw (Dawnbringer) * Firepaw/leap * Snowlight * Moonpaw/breeze * Loudfern * Silverpaw (Silverleaf) * Leaf Lost in Blizzard * Dovepool * Riverpaw * Goosewing Real-Life Friends (that aren't on BlogClan) Swim Friends All of the following Swimmer friends are OCs * Lilydapple (she-cat) * Junipernose (she-cat) * Sparklight (she-cat) * Nightleaf (tom) * Lionfoot (tom) School Friends * Firelight (she-cat) (OC) * Cloverfox (she-cat) * Harechaser (tom) * Meadowsky (she-cat) (OC) * Echorunner (she-cat) * Mistlestrike (she-cat) * Ivypetal (she-cat) (OC) * Ambershine (she-cat) Seasonal Names Spring Summer Autumn/Fall * Ominous Otterpaw (Halloween, 2017) * Otterpaw's Creative Thanksgiving Name (Otterfrost/Ottie) (Thanksgiving, 2017) Winter * That OTTER Annoying Christmas Song On The Radio (Otterpaw, Otterfrost, Ottie) (Christmas, 2017) * You Wanna be my Valentine? Take my Otter! (Otterpaw/Ottefrost/Ottie) (Valentine's Day, 2018) Otter for Christmas is the replacement for 'other', Otter for Valentine's Day is the replacement for 'offer'. I am terrible at making holiday names Favorites Animals * Otters (duh) * Cats (double duh) * Dolphins * Foxes * Horses Hobbies * SWIMMING!! * Drawing * Orchestra (Violin) * Stalking BlogClan :P * Writing * Thinking About BlogClan during Class Songs * Believer by Imagine Dragons * Thunder by Imagine Dragons * Perfect by Ed Sheeran * Thumbs by Sabrina Carpenter Ships Warriors * Leaf x Crow (BEST SHIP EVER!!) * Bramble x Squirrel * Blue x Oak * Jay x Stick (I just had to) * Fin x Twig * Dove x Tiger * Lion x Cinder * Pebble x Hawk Not From Warriorors * Percabeth (Percy x Annabeth) (Percy Jackson) * Caleo (Calypso x Leo) (Heroes of Olympus) * Jasper (Jason x Piper) (Heroes of Olympus) Characters Warriors * Squirrelflight * Ivypool * lVioletshine * Twigbranch * Lilyheart * Finpaw * Brackenfur * Blaze * Bramblestar * Leafpool * Hollyleaf * Crowfeather Aren't From Warriors * Percy Jackson (from Percy Jackson) * Annabeth Chase (from Percy Jackson) * Piper McLean (from Heroes of Olympus) * Bailey (from A Dog's Purpose) * Sadie Kane (from Kane Chronicles) Books * WARRIORS (duh!) * A Dog's Purpose * Percy Jackson * Heroes of Olympus * Kane Chronicles Quotes "Yellow" - Otterpaw "Purple" - Moonbreeze "Oh geez, hello auto-corrected to yellow" - Otterpaw "Oh I thought we were doing colors now" - Moonbreeze - When auto-correct makes things awkward "rainbow cat with rainbow fur, rainbow eyes, rainbow ears, a rainbow tail, and a rainbow soul" - Otterpaw Trivia * Besides Otterpaw, other names she was considering was Squirrelbreeze and Whiskerfrost * On BlogClan, she is a part of A LOT of secret Clans: ** OtterClan (Leader, Otterstar) ** KittypetClan (leader, Eeveestar) ** NovemberClan (warrior (running for medicine cat and deputy), Otterfrost) ** DuskClan (apprentice, Otterpaw) ** BreezeClan (Medicine Cat Apprentice, Otterfrost) ** SlyClan (Warrior, Otterfrost) ** HolidayClan (Warriors, Cupidheart, Balloonbreeze, Ribbontail) ** StalkerClan (Medicine Cat, Stalkerfrost) ** TacoClan (Medicine Cat, Otterfrost) ** DannyClan (Medicine Dog, Minniefrost) ** GorgeClan (Medicine Cat, Otterfrost) ** EarthClan (Medicine Cat, Otterfrost) ** RainClan (Medicine Cat Apprentice, Otterpaw) ** IkeaClan (apprentice, Otterpaw) ** ImaginarynumbersClan (warrior, Algebrafrost) * Her birthday is June 27th * She is allergic to cats (BUT MY COUSIN HAS ONE AND I AM JUST FINE!!!!) * She is a competitive swimmer * Her favorite colors are light blue, cyan, mint green, turquoise, lavender, pale pink, and light purple * Least favorite cats include: ** Ashfur (hate him) ** Breezepelt ** Nightcloud ** StalkerSpottedleaf ** Brokenstar ** Darktail ** Jessy? (sort of) * Least favorite ships include: ** Fire x Spotted ** Crow x Night ** Crow x Feather (Sorry not sorry!) ** Bramble x Jessy ** Squirrel x Ash ** Bumble x Dove * She lives in New Jersey, USA * She loves and I mean LOVES to swim * Changed her name to Otterfrost on December 8, 2017 * She likes the Warriors Game Page the most on BlogClan * Joined BlogClan Wiki on November 17, 2017 * She is in 7th Grade * She read EVERY single Warriors book * She doesn't know what to put on here anymore * She just wanted to add another bullet here * Hi * Goodbye Gallary Cats Download (1).jpg|Cat in a tree Tabby-Cat.jpg|It's actually my fursona! Snowy kitty.jpg|Kitty in the snow! Cat-tortoiseshell-white.jpg|This isn't my fursona, but I don't care Eevee-cat.jpeg|This is my cousin's cat: Eevee! Heikki-the-Cat.jpeg|This is my cousin’s other cat: Heikki! The owners of Eevee and Heikki (my cousin's husband) are photographers, they took a picture of Eevee, I took a picture of Heikk. Would of taken a better picture, but he was being stubborn and turned around to take a nap Otters Baby-otter.jpg|Isn't it just so cute? Newborn-otter.jpg|Really cute! Otter.jpeg|I'm dying of adorableness Otter-2.jpeg|SO CUTE!!! Otter-Couple.jpeg|Otter couple goals <3 Drawings of Me 20171224 193057.jpg|Drawn by Moonbreeze 41C615B5-152A-4D30-8119-A3DFB44F63B1.jpeg|Drawn by Sundance Otterfrost-drawing.jpeg|Drawn by Snowlight Otterfrost-by-Otterfrost.jpeg|Drawn by MEEE!!!! Made with green eyes, though. I was lazy Otterfrost.jpeg|Another one drawn by MEEE!!!! Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice